


What You Deserve

by Anonymous



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alien Sex, Colterons, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You asked for it.





	What You Deserve

"My turn, motherfucker," said Cain as he jammed his cock between the armored carapace sheets of the alien bug. "You think you can do what you want? Well, here's what I want."

The bug let out a loud hiss, clicking out unintelligible protest as Cain thrust forward, brownish ichor dribbling along the shaft of his rigid penis and dripping from his balls. Finally, the bug let out a long slow hiss that could almost be confused for satisfaction.

"Good enough for me," Cain unloaded his weapon into the back of the Colteron's head. Smoke drifted off the barrel, filling the room with a deafening bang and the overwhelming smell of spent gun powder.

"Was it good for you?" he asked. Then he unloaded his other weapon - he whipped his cock out of the quickly chilling carapace and unleashing a torrent of ejaculate onto the Colteron. 

"Call me," he said.


End file.
